


Kings & Queens

by MaidenOfTheVale



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen Are Not Related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenOfTheVale/pseuds/MaidenOfTheVale
Summary: How the legendary rock band known as The Kings and Queens came to be. This story is based off of the book style and premise of Daisy Jones and the Six, the story of how a rock band came to be, it’s iconic moments, and how it ended. The leading characters are Sansa Stark, Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy, Harry Hardyng, and Aegon VI Targaryen.
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Aegon VI Targaryen, Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, Harrold Hardyng/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Val, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Jeyne Poole, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. The Beginnings

The Band: Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy, Harry Hardyng, Aegon Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark

Harry: here’s the thing about the band, it wasn’t really something we planned

Jon: don't listen to Harry, we definitely planned this

Harry: If I'm honest, I really just wanted to get laid. I mean, what got you more pussy than being in a band.

Theon: I mean, I love music, but I was in it for the chicks

Jon: I was certainly not “in it for the pussy” I loved music, I still do, but back then it was my everything

Aegon: I joined cause Dany was involved and she said they needed a keyboard player. I was always good on the keys

Dany: I joined to piss Sansa off.

Sansa: I was in the band cause my cousin was and they definitely needed a female voice. Then they fucking tried to replace me with Dany and well, that was when I figured I’d stay.

Theon: I don't know if it’s possible to think of 2 girls more different than Dany and Sansa. They were even opposite in looks. Dany would wear these floaty shift dresses, they were almost transparent, she looked fucking ethereal, she had no tits and ass but that didn’t matter to anyone cause she had that blonde blonde hair cut short and those haunting violet eyes. Sansa was the opposite, a total bombshell. She had this long wavy red hair that looked like blood under concert light, bright blue eyes, and a body you couldn’t stop staring at.Big ass, big tits, and a figure like an hourglass. She loved tight sweaters, and she wore these long skirts that were popular back then all the time.

Jon: Sansa and Dany together were explosive. The thing about Sansa is she’s all ice. You insult her and she doesn’t get angry in your face, doesn’t shout, she just gives you a cold stare and doesn’t forget. Dany’s the opposite, fiery as fuck. She’ll blow up at the drop of a hat, screaming and angry at everything. But Dany doesn’t hold grudges, not like Sansa.

Aegon: So it’s probably clear we weren’t built to last. Dany and Sansa were a bomb waiting to explode. A bomb that made the most iconic music of the decade but a bomb all the same.

Harry: don’t get me wrong, us guys, we had our problems, but… well, it was different with the girls

Dany: we both hated so much about the world, and we both were angry, and well, it was easy to take it out on each other

Sansa: sometimes, sometimes people are so wrapped up in their own bullshit, it's easy to forget everyone else has bullshit too. That was probably the major problem with all of us.

Dany: don’t let the guys take themselves out of this narrative, though, you gotta promise us that. Cause I can still remember the fights between Jon and Theon that shook the tour bus. Don’t make it our fault the band split.

Sansa: I’ve always thought that no truly great band is built to last. Maybe it’s because the best music is made with tension, with bottled up emotions let loose. I don’t think you can get that without just a bit of anger and a bit of love. Maybe it’s the fact that we knew our time was finite that made us so great.

Aegon: and we were fucking amazing

**The beginnings** : The band was started by Theon Greyjoy, drummer, Jon Snow, guitar, and Harry Hardyng, bassist. 

Theon: Jon had been making music since forever, he was always singing some sad shit about lost love and darkness. And to be clear, he was a teenager at this point with no such loss to speak of.

Jon: I know I was kind of a moody kid. I wore all black and I wanted to sing about anger and sadness, but Theon and Harry have a tendency to over exaggerate.

Harry: Jon’s embarrassed of his teenage self, and rightfully so. I may have been a player, but at least I didn’t write a song with the lyrics “the darkness consuming me, vacuuming me”

Jon: Harry brought up the song, didn’t he?

Theon: we started out playing high school dances, we were only 18, and we had no idea what we were doing.

Jon: we mostly covered other people’s songs

Harry: but you know, there’s only so much you can do with only a base, a guitar, and drums.

Theon: Jon’s gonna say it was his idea but it was mine. He just wants the credit for everything.

Jon: it was my idea to hold auditions

Harry: it was the summer after senior year and we were young and dumb and ready to take on the world.

Jon: a few people auditioned. And that was the summer I really started writing songs too. Unfortunately, it was hard to find anyone that fit, so it was just the 3 of us for a while.

Theon: we were practicing in Jon’s uncle’s garage. He was not very happy about it.

Harry: Uncle Ned was awesome. None of the other families would let us do that.

Jon: one day we were practicing when Sansa, my cousin, came in and told us we sucked

Harry: she was kind of bratty and rude, but she was the most gorgeous girl in the world, the kind of girl that made you want to write a song

Theon: Sansa was hot as hell, I still remember her standing there with her hands on her hips in one of those long floaty skirts and a tight tank top.

Sansa: I told them, “you guys all sound the same, there’s no variation. Also the way you’re playing that song sucks.” It was hot as hell outside, they had been practicing their shitty music all summer, and I just snapped.

Jon: i remember going, “and you could do it better?”

Harry: and then she did. She had this rich voice, strong and beautiful, and she took Jon’s guitar and played the song just a little differently, but it was so much better. She was perfect.

Theon: I remember thinking she was an angel. If I’m honest, I was kind of stoned during some of our practices.

Jon: the other guys still insist she did it better, but she didn’t, she just did it differently.

Sansa: I did it better.

Theon: we spent the rest of the summer pestering Sansa to join the band. Jon may not have wanted her to but Harry and I knew that we needed her.

Harry: we needed her voice and her touch on our music. I wanted her sure, but the band needed her.

Sansa: I joined in September. I was a senior in high school and intent on finishing it out. 

Jon: Uncle Ned let her join and play with us at gigs. She usually played some guitar but it was her voice that people wanted to hear. 

Sansa: I did school musicals, everything from My Fair Lady to Guys and Dolls. And I loved being on stage. I wanted to be something, be someone people listened to. And the band, the band helped make me that something.

Theon: we were playing at a wedding in April when a guy there got us a gig. He loved the band and even though we only sang one of our own songs, he thought we had potential.

Harry: the gig was in May. That was fine for the guys, but not so okay for Sansa.

Jon: she had finals that week and the chances of Uncle Ned letting her pay a gig were approximately zero.

Theon: but it wasn’t like we could give up the gig

Harry: so in entered Dany 

Jon: Dany hated Sansa and Sansa hated Dany right back

Dany: I had met Sansa at a bar when we were both playing a gig. I was drunk as hell, stumbling around and within one night, I gave her a split lip, threw a glass at her, and threw up all over her.

Sansa: it was not a good first impression

Dany: my dad had just been executed

Sansa: maybe I should’ve had more compassion, but here’s the thing, 2 of her dad’s victims, my uncle and grandfather.

Dany: and besides that, we clashed in every way possible

Sansa: we played gigs at the same places and we were always in competition

Theon: Sansa took the competition too seriously. It wasn’t as though we were competing for money.

Harry: Dany was just as competitive. She once purposefully spilled her drink on Sansa right before Sansa was supposed to play.

Sansa: I had to play in my bra that night. Dany loved projecting this image of the carefree girl but it was bullshit. She cared just as much as I did, wanted it just as bad.

Sansa: so when I found out they went to Dany, I was pissed

Dany: I agreed to play with them at their gig because I wanted to win, to beat Sansa at her own game.

Theon: the band was great with her just like with Sansa. But just like Sansa changed the sound, so did Dany. With her, it was more frenzied.

Jon: the guy that got us the gig liked us, but he wanted to see Sansa again. I remember him telling us that he thought we could be a hit, but the key was the right combination.

Harry: the guy booked us another gig, this time at an art show. He told us to bring the girl, he didn’t specify which one.

Dany: I showed up, what was I supposed to do? Back down.

Sansa: I was there first, I was part of the band, not Dany. Why would I not go there?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Discovery

The discovery

David (the guy): I remember that night at the art gallery perfectly. There are moments when time stands still, when you feel like the entire world is gone and all that remains is your own vision. That was one of those nights.

Dany: Sansa and I both showed up and when we wanted to know which of us he wanted, we were told to both go out there. That he’d decide based on who felt right.

Sansa: Neither of us was willing to give up. I nodded and Dany said yes and for the next few hours we all figured out the arrangement we’d be doing.

Theon: we were only allowed to do 3 songs so we had to make them count.

Jon: To make things fair Sansa led one song, Dany led another, and they sang the last together.

Harry: it was kind of hot watching them go at it figuring out arrangements and stuff.

Dany: I might have hated Sansa but it didn’t sit right with me that the 2 of us were competing for spots in the band, as though there was only room for one girl.

Sansa: Dany came up to me and said this whole thing was unfair and I remember saying to her, “Then how about we show the guy that the band should compete for us.”

Dany: Both of us were used to being the center of attention, we were used to the good and the bad of it, to the anger, to the lust and cruelty, to the kindness and sweetness, to every part of it. 

Sansa: it was a strange feeling, allying with this girl I was supposed to compete against. I’m still not sure it was an alliance. I still wanted to be a part of that band, I just hated that I was somehow the replaceable one. I wanted to prove that I wasn’t, and I wanted to prove that Dany wasn’t either I guess. I didn’t like her, but that didn’t make her replaceable.

Jon: looking back, we were kind of assholes for pitting the girls against each other.

Theon: in our defense, those 3 songs we played, pure magic

Harry: there was this small stage, and maybe 90 people in the gallery. It felt like something big was gonna happen, and it did.

David: Sansa sang lead on the first song, and her voice was a powerhouse, rolling through notes and filling the theatre, yet when she softened her voice, let it grow more delicate and sweet, that was when people realized that she was special.  
Dany did the next song. Her voice had this strange timbre, her tone a mixture of lightness and sharp quality. Everything about her felt frantic but ethereal at the same time, as though she might just float away at any moment.  
The final song though,now that was the magic. It was a duet between Dany and Sansa, Dany’s light crazed tones contrasting and blending with the smooth richness of Sansa’s voice. It was as though Sansa’s voice had grounded Dany’s, stabilized it so it could speak to everyone, as though Dany’s voice had lifted Sansa’s, made it further from reach, unobtainable and intriguing. And it wasn’t just their voices. There’s this photo from one night, it’s them standing next to each other, each on their own mic with eyes seeking the other out.

Lianne Shay (photographer): I took that photo because it felt like the epitome of music. Sansa wears a tight long sleeved dress that ends right above her knees, her red hair is long, she holds a strand of it in her fingertips and her head is lifted as she looks down at Dany through lidded eyes. Dany wears this lacy white dress with no waistline that ends at her upper thighs. She pushes her platinum blonde hair back and the angles of her elbows are sharp triangles, she looks up at Sansa with wide eyes and an arched eyebrow. The two women are at the center but around them are fellow band members: Jon Snow, holding his guitar like a lover, Harry Hardyng, strumming his base and winking at the audience, and Theon Greyjoy, twirling a drumstick in constant motion. There is tension and beauty and emotion and everything that makes music great in that photo.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
